


Return Of A Fallen Hero

by Hiddlesbum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Comfort, Emotional Sherlock, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Porn, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Smut, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbum/pseuds/Hiddlesbum
Summary: 2 years after the fall, and John still aren't able to forget the man he loved so much. He appears in his dreams every night, but one night he appears in the bedroom.





	Return Of A Fallen Hero

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if there's anything to point out, please do. This is also my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated! If wanted, I will add more chapters!

’’Goodbye John’’. The last words he heard from the man he loved the most. ’’It will get better soon’’, everybody told him. But 2 years later he still felt that aching pain. He felt lost without the one man he loved so much, but he never got the chance to tell him. 

Every night, he slept in Sherlock’s bed, wearing the detective’s clothes and hugged them tight. He was surrounded by the smell of Sherlock and for a moment forgot that he was gone. The pain that buried deep within him, were forgotten. He would dream of the return of the detective, and every time the same thing happend. They confessed their love for each other and just when he started to believe it was real, he woke up. He didn’t do much more than sleeping. It kept him away from the hell of a reality. Sometimes Lestrade or Mrs. Hudson would come visit him. He said he was doing better, but in the end, every time he hung out with people, he was exhausted. Tired of pretending to be doing better. Everytime he came home, he went straight to bed.

Suddenly he woke up and felt a presence in the room. He felt like he was being looked at. He turned around and saw Sherlock standing there, by the door watching him. His Sherlock. The man he prayed to God for to get him home. John sat there in shock and looked at the detective. It wasn’t a dream, he realized. This time, it was real. Sherlock had multiple wounds in his face and on his hands. They were dark purple and bruised and he looked so much skinnier. The normally perfect curls were messy and his coat was torned at several places. John had never seen him looking so weak. So vulnerable.

He came over, and sat down at his bed. He looked at John, John looked back and his voice started shaking when he talked. ’’John, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t dead, I...’’ then he bursted out crying and just couldn’t stop. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and started crying too. ‘’Sherlock, it’s okay, you’re back now and that’s all that matters’’. 

They sat there, in the dark bedroom and hugged. Sherlock completely soaked John’s shoulder with tears. John stroked the beautiful, but messy curls, as an attempt to calm the man down. Sherlock started to relax in John’s strong arms, and they laid down at the bed. They laid there for a long time and cried, and finally, after all those years, they both felt home. 

‘’John, I really am sorry, I didn’t want it to end like that, I did it because if not…’’ Sherlock took a deep breath and continued ‘’Moriarty would have killed you’’. John hugged him even tighter and said ‘’Sherlock, it’s okay, and I have something to tell you’’. Sherlock took a deep breath ‘’John, there’s something I need to tell you too, I’ve wanted to tell you this for years but I never had the courage. John, I love you’’. 

John froze, he never thought Sherlock felt the same way. He needed a moment to realize what he actually heard. The man that apparently had no feelings. The ‘’freak’’. He actually loved him back. ‘’Sherlock, I love you too, I’ve loved you for so many years’’. They let go of the hug and looked at each other, and they didn’t really know what to say. 

After a while, Sherlock leaned in for a kiss, and John kissed him back. At first they were both nervous but they started to relax more and the kiss became more intense. They couldn’t get enough of each other. They craved each other, tasted each other, memorized every millimetre of each others mouths. It was so imperfect but so perfect in their kind of way and they felt so extremely happy. 

John started unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt and immediately Sherlock followed by ripping John’s pyjamas off. John started sucking on Sherlock’s neck leaving hickeys all over. He worked his way down and ripped of Sherlock’s trousers. He grabbed Sherlock’s cock. Stroking it and started licking and sucking on his thighs. He locked up at Sherlock who looked pleased but scared. ‘’John, I have to warn you, I haven’t done this before’’. John stood up giving his lover a big, deep kiss. ‘’Baby, it’s okay, I’ll guide you through this, and you just tell me if there’s anything you don’t like’’ John whispered into his ear. Sherlock fell a tear and John gently kissed it away, and wrapped his big, strong arms around him. ‘’Want to continue?’’ John asked calmly. Sherlock nodded and John leaned in for another kiss.

John went down on Sherlock again and put his lips around his cock. Sherlock let out a high-pitched moan. He had never felt so pleasured in his entire life. John left hickeys on Sherlock’s thighs. “I want to mark you as mine’’ John said firmly. ‘’I’m yours John, always’’ Sherlock answered. John wrapped himself around Sherlock and kept leaving hickeys and bitemarks over the younger mans body. ‘’And you’re mine baby, only mine’’ John answered. 

His lips found his way back to Sherlock’s lips and it was way more intense than before. ‘’John I want you inside me’’ Sherlock whispered against Johns lips. John wasn’t hard to ask. John took a bottle of lube out of the drawer. He leaned in for another kiss and started pouring lube into his hands. He inserted one finger and Sherlock moaned. ‘’Add another one!’’ Sherlock moaned. John added another one and started scissoring the younger man. ‘’You’re doing so well, love’’ John said trying not to moan by the look of Sherlock’s beautiful hole. He added a third finger so he didn't hurt the man. ‘’I want your cock’’ Sherlock begged. ‘’Spoiled’’ John answered. 

He pulled out his fingers, and started pouring lube into Sherlock’s hole and on his own dick. John positioned himself. He moved slowly into the detectives’ hole. The tight, warm feeling of Sherlock’s walls around his cock let out a high-pitched moan of John. He thrusted slowly into him. The moaning was intense. ‘’Faster’’ Sherlock screamed. John moved faster and faster. John hit Sherlock’s prostate which made Sherlock moan like a baby. ‘’More’’ Sherlock whined. And John kept sure he hit his prostate with every thrust. Sherlock screamed and released a stream of cum. The feeling of Sherlock’s orgasm pushed John over the edge releasing cum into Sherlock’s hole. 

Sherlock collapsed onto the bed and John wrapped his arms around him. ‘’That was… something’’ Sherlock said teasingly. ‘’I don’t know if I’m able believe you have no experience’’ John answered. Sherlock laughed and John pulled him tighter. ‘’You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, John. These 2 years have been so hard. I wanted to contact you for so long’’ Sherlock said shaking. John kissed Sherlock’s neck. ‘’Baby it’s okay, you’re here with me, you came back. It’s all that matters’’. John put his lips against Sherlock’s, to calm him down. ‘’Sherlock I love you so much, more than I’ve ever loved anyone!’’ John confessed. Sherlock looked at him with tears in his eyes. ‘’I love you too John, really!’’ Sherlock said back. They were both exhausted and didn’t take any of them long to fall asleep.


End file.
